ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice reboot
Director Character / Casts Reason For Casting *Robin As Tom Holland: Tom is great actor.. he proves that in MCU spider-man that can do action movie and can carry a franchise. He also look the part Notably movies: spider-man (MCU) *Kid Flash/Wally West As Jake Short- lots of people think that Disney child actors aren't good actor but if you look at Zendaya from Spider-Man: Homecoming or Dove Cameron from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. they become popular so why not give a try Leo Howard. he's good and funny actor and for wally west character we need someone like that. at young age he have been couples of good movies too. Notably movies and TV show: Legacies (TV Series) Why Women Kill (TV Series) Kickin' It (TV Series) Shake It Up (TV Series) Lab Rats (TV Series) Conan the Barbarian (2011) G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *Superboy/Conner Kent As Cody Christian - for superboy character we need someone serious and anger issues but innocent and sweet guy so we need someone who can pull that off i find Cody Christian the perfect cast for superboy Notably TV show: All American (TV Series) Teen Wolf (TV Series) Pretty Little Liars (TV Series) *Miss Martian/ M'gann M'orzz As Hailee Steinfeld- Hailee is great actress, she has talent that's most important and think she can pull off Miss Martian really good and also she's rumor to be upcoming marvel's Hawkeye as Kate Bishop Notably movies and TV show: Bumblebee (2018) Ender's Game (2013) Pitch Perfect franchise *Artemis Crock As Virginia Gardner- for Artemis character we need someone strong and talent actress after watching marvel's Runaways i find Virginia Gardner perfect cast for the role Notably movies and TV show: Runaways (TV Series) Halloween (2018) Tell Me How I Die (2016) Project Almanac (2015) Monster Party (2018) Starfish (2018) *Count Vertigo As Mads Mikkelsen- a superhero movie is good when you have a good villain. so we need someone talent actor who can act as good villain. Mads Mikkelsen is great actor and even great in any villain role Notably movies and TV show: Doctor Strange (2016) Casino Royale (2006) Hannibal (TV Series) *Psimon As Matthew Goode- When i look Matthew Goode i picture the perfect role for Psimon. he's also a good actor at playing bad guy Notably movies and TV show: Watchmen (2009) Self/less (2015) *Lex Luthor As Mark Strong- No one want another Jesse Eisenberg Lex Luthor. We need someone middle age serious guy with bald and Mark Strong has perfect look and great actor for Lex Luther. and Mark is can be good villain too. Notably movies: Sherlock Holmes (2009) Green Lantern (2011) *Batman As Gerard Butler: Gerard Butler a great actor. he's one of best action actor this days. my first choose was always Ben Affleck he was great batman but we can't use him cause i want to start refresh. if you watch Gerard Butler movies you'll know how good he is. and he can carry a franchise or a universe too as batman Notably movies: Fallen franchise Den of Thieves (2018) *Black Canary/Dinah Lance As Yvonne Strahovski- Yvonne is beautiful and talent actress. she can do action and romance scenes perfectly Notably movies and TV show: Chuck (TV Series) Dexter (TV Series) 24: Live Another Day (TV Mini-Series) I, Frankenstein (2014) The Predator (2018) Killer Elite (2011) *Green Arrow/Oliver Queen As Charlie Hunnam- It has been fan favorite always that charlie become green arrow. And i agree he look the part like came out from comic book and cartoon, he's funny which we need for green arrow to be as much we love Stephen Amell version green arrow but that wasn't our green arrow. he was more like batman. green arrow was always comic-relief that Charlie Hunnam can pull that. he's good with comedy and action. Notably movies and TV show: The Gentlemen (2019) Triple Frontier (2019) Pacific Rim (2013) King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) Sons of Anarchy (TV Series) *Bane As Dwayne Johnson- What can i say about Dwayne Johnson; he's great on everything. i just wish he become part of MCU soon but we are here to cast him for DC movie. i know from lot of Dwayne Johnson fan will angry at me for this casting choice. everyone want him to play black adam but hear me out; i hate the idea of black adam stand alone movie one and honestly black adam is no one compare to bane in comic book. bane is so popular that everyone know he broke world's greatest superhero batman's back and that's a big thing for DC comic and compare to that black adam is nothing so i want to give this reward to Dwayne Johnson. in this movie maybe bane just a side kick but don't forget this is his first appearance and we going to build him up for batman movies in the future. and look at that picture; can anyone picture tell me he don't look the part ? Notably movies: The Fast and the Furious franchise Jumanji franchise G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) *Malcolm Merlyn As Sean Maguire - it was really hard for me to find perfect look like Merlyn from the comic i think i got close enough. Sean Maguire is the right choice for my Malcolm Merlyn Notably movies and TV show: Once Upon a Time (TV Series) Timeless (TV Series) Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire (TV Series) Meet the Spartans (2008) *Red Inferno As Rhona Mitra- Rhona was one of the actress on upcoming action heroine back it was 2008 or 2009. this days she disappear from movie world but i'm sure if we give a chance she could come back so i decide give her the role of android with motion picture and i'm sure she can pull that off Notably movies and TV show: Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) Doomsday (2008) Supergirl (TV Series) *Red Torpedo As Dominic Purcell- Dominic is popular this day with DC's Legends of Tomorrow as a anti-hero Heatwave so thought to pair with Rhona Mitra as another android with motion picture with his deep voice he will be awesome Notably movies and TV show: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Prison Break (TV Series) Blade: Trinity (2004) *Paula Crock As Ming-Na Wen- i'll be honest i didn't saw a lot of her work but when see was in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. i like her acting a lot and thought she have a talent so why not cast her. she will be great at this role Notably TV show: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV Series) Fresh Off the Boat (TV Series) Stargate Universe (TV Series) *Sportsmaster As Scott Adkins- now here's a character choice people will differently going to kill me; i know this much so please people clam down and allow me to explain why did i choice to cast Sportsmaster As Scott Adkins. do you remember about deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine end fight deadpool wasn't Ryan Reynolds it was Scott Adkins but we never know just because we can't see his face and only for one fight scene and then on the MCU first time Thanos show up in the post-credit scene on the Avengers movie did anyone know that it was different actor; it was't Josh Brolin at all rather it was unknown stunt person Damion Poitier. So my point is in this movie Sportsmaster is going to in one scene in flashback and will be wearing mask too so we are setting him for next movie and that movie we will get someone right and popular Notably movies and TV show: Doctor Strange (2016) X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Ninja (2009) Triple Threat (2019) *Queen Perdita As Dafne Keen- Dafne is such good upcoming child actor who stole our heart with one movie hugh jackman's Logan movie. so i'm going with her as Queen Perdita Notably movies and TV show: Logan (2017) His Dark Materials (TV Series) *Guardian/Jim Harper As Justin Hartley- Justin was popular for smallville's green arrow and he already was a superhero on that show so i like to cast him for another superhero on this movie Notably movies and TV show: Smallville (TV Series) Revenge (TV Series) *Monsieur Mallah As Mike Colter- If the actor from DC's Constantine TV show Michael James Shaw who play a minor of Papa Midnite get a role as villain in famous MCU's infinity war movie as Corvus Glaive in motion picture then why can't Mike Colter from marvel's Luke Cage do a villain role in motion picture Notably movies and TV show: Luke Cage (TV Series) Agent X (TV Series) Men in Black 3 (2012) Plot A fire break out at Cadmus Labs on Washington, D.C when robin and kid flash respond come to save people. while it was small fire become big for fire department and sick kick to handle suddenly a water wave come and save Robin and Kid Flash, from the shadow Aqualad come out and smile at them robin and KF appreciate that. as they save the people Robin realize this wasn't accident someone put the fire to get attention. As they go in the building to investigate they saw an express elevator led to 52 sub levels. there they see lot of expert tech with Lex logo so they realize it was Lex lab but they also confused that Lex is now justice league so why would he have this lab then they see two pod one is one who said B-Zero which was empty and another one with a boy inside pod say Project Kr. as they shock to see this they decide to take clone with them to watchtower find out everything from Lex. but when they open the pod clone wake up and attack them thinking them as enemy. as the team hold the clone down and convince that they are friend. the clone stop attacking them and come with them to watch tower. in the watch tower Lex is now a member of justice league tell them he once did experiment but after he join league he order all experiment stop and destroy. so he's not sure about this one but he will find out who's messing with him and who betray him. mean while, superman took the clone to Smallville to his parents to stay with the name of Superboy aka Conner Kent. Vlatava Count Vertigo hire some league of assassin to kill Queen Perdita so he can rule Vlatava but he failed and got caught by Green arrow and Queen Perdita men's. When a men come to him with a pen drive and offer a deal that he will help him to be king if he help him count take the deal right way. Gotham City 2019 Sportsmaster and his wife Huntress took a mission from League of Assassins to assassin a senator but Batman and Green arrow arrive and stop. While stopping them huntress was hurt and saved by batman and green arrow and She ended up in prison, and in a wheelchair. She had two daughters, Artemis and Jade but the latter ran away because he was emotionally and verbally abusive. This made him determined to make an assassin out of Artemis, teaching her many skills, including archery. Paula was eventually released from prison and returned home to Artemis. She spoke in private with Lawrence, stating that she had gone straight and that she wanted Artemis to not become a criminal like they had been and that she wanted him to leave. Lawrence expressed his doubts, as it would be impossible to leave the life for their daughter. Unknown to both them, their conversation was overheard by Artemis who became more determined than ever to become a better person. Artemis who then escaped into Gotham clad in her green costume to fight crime. 2023 when Robin, Kid flash and Aqualad was saving the clone aka Superboy; Artemis was inspired by them, and start saving people too. Later, Batman and Green Arrow found out Artemis had become a vigilante, and confronted Paula about it. Paula was afraid her daughter was in trouble, and begged the two heroes to keep her on a straight path. Batman and Green Arrow eventually offered Artemis to become part of their new covert ops team, but Paula was saddened that her daughter insisted on hiding her true identity. After few weeks later Chicago Martian Manhunter live at a apartment as John Jones when a young girl get into accident and Martian Manhunter jump in and save her right then he get inject with something on his back and martian feel his whole body was burning right then it's reveal that there wasn't no girl or accident and instead Psimon was standing with smile and syringe. Metropolis Superman try to stop a arm robbery car getaway when he get shot by Kryptonite bullet it appear the person who shot superman is none other then Metallo. Central City News came someone freed the central city zoo animal and it's making chaos flash went there to stop that. it appear Monsieur Mallah is freeing animal and shooting at police; Flash try to stop him when A specially designed "vibra-bullet" strikes Flash in the back of the neck, causing him to experience seizures at light speed from Monsieur Mallah gun. Gotham City Alfred Pennyworth inform Batman that the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne have been exhumed and are missing. At their graves, Bruce is ambushed by Bane, who renders Bruce unconscious. Star City Merlyn attack Green Arrow and capture them. 2 DAYS LATER Mean time, it's been 2 days that no one seen the league when suddenly there's Tsunami over Gotham city and fireball coming from sky. Robin jump into action to save people as there's no sign of batman and no idea what's going on. while saving people suddenly one of fireball strike robin but he was save by Kid flash and Aqualad. They try to save as many people they can. Superboy and Artemis also arrive with Miss Martain. Kid flash and Aqualad is shock to see them as they don't know who is Artemis or miss martain who look like green arrow and Martian Manhunter. Miss Martain realize that and assure them and other with her telepathically that they're all friend here but first they need to help the people and stop this disaster. Robin agreed and took the leadership and told everyone to look for the cause of disaster suddenly 2 figure appear front of them as Red Torpedo and Red Inferno who can control water and fire. team try to fight off the two android but fail. the team got caught expect robin and Artemis escape. Artemis starts freaking out—the androids have subdued four of their super powered teammate and she has only one arrow left. Robin, who has been doing this since he was nine, tells her to calm down. Artemis insists they are hopeless against machines, when Robin suddenly realizes that all they need is with an electro-magnetic pulse to deactivate the androids. Robin tries to fashion an EMP. Robin plugs the weapon into the power grid but it doesn't work—he needs additional metal to complete the circuit. When he tries to find a suitable conductor, they are spotted and attacked by the androids, robin got caught and Artemis was escape. Red Torpedo call Artemis out and told her to surrender if she want save her teammate. Artemis goes to the androids and professes to surrender, but fights back and shoots the last arrow. She have underneath the electro-magnetic pulse, completing the circuit and shutting off all the machines. after team got free, miss martain and Artemis introduce them to the team as green arrow and Martian Manhunter niece then they question where are they leagues; where is they're mentor's no one can answer each other mean while robin start to hack the androids he found a lead that they was sent by none other then Count Vertigo. Vlatava Count declare war against Vlatava with the help from Psimon, Bane, Merlyn, Monsieur Mallah, Metallo. without justice league it was easy for count to use us military to attack Vlatava. Meanwhile at watch tower Lex Luther figure out what's going on and call the team. he explain it all begin from Cadmas. After he become member of league he order all his project to be destroy but Count Vertigo try to get hands on Superboy as his weapon so he can conquest the Vlatava but luckily Guardian was there as a head-security and he put the fire so it will alert the league and Count won't able to get hands on Superboy. But it was the team who went there to save Superboy. in the meantime, count form a team of injustice league to ambush the league and capture so he can use the US military to attack Vlatava, so he can rule. As the league out his way it's up to young justice to save the day and the league. Count use Psimon telepathy to take over mind of US army and sent missile to Vlatava while Count manipulation the kingdom of Vlatava that US declare war so they should take action. while Queen Perdita think it's another tricks from count but half of the kingdom was with Count and they think they should attack US. they demand that Queen Perdita to over throne as she's still young she can't run the kingdom and Count Vertigo should take over. Lex and team go US military to investigate why US fire missile ? it appear no one know anything. As Psimon erase their memories. Miss Martian probes the Team's shattered memories. And she figure out that Psimon was behind that and Count's plan too. The team head to Vlatava to stop Count Vertigo and recuse the League. Vlatava The team infiltrate the castle of Count Vertigo where injustice make their base. They defeat the guards but got caught by Psimon. As Psimon try to stop them with his Brain blast; Miss Martian engaged in a mental battle with him while Artemis shoots a small sedative dart at Psimon's neck. before he can do anything else, he passes out. Bane and Metallo was taken one on one fight by Robin and Superboy but they was unable to defeat them so they change their opponent. Superboy take on bane and Robin take on Metallo and defeat them too. Artemis duel out with merlyn and Aqualad and Kid Flash defeat Monsieur Mallah when suddenly they was attack by Count Vertigo's vertigo attack. Team band together and was was taken out by Kid Flash and Artemis. The team then find the league was capture in the castle and free them. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter goes inside of Count Vertigo mind and transmit to Vlatava that US was never at war with them it was all Count Vertigo doing. League was happy from the result that even they are kids but they could do what league can do so batman tell them they will have their own headquarter and he will sent them to covert missions. Mid Credits Scene Miss Martian tell Robin that when she was inside count mind she saw a figure that give him a drive that have info about the league. she's not sure who it is ? could it be Lex ? do we have mole in the league ? robin told her not to tell anyone about this. he will take care. Post Credits Scene Undisclosed location In a dark room, Sportsmaster standing front of separate screens obscured by bright white light telling them they have fail and Count has been capture by sidekicks. one of the member tell him that ''since the Injustice League was a successful scapegoat to throw the heroes off their track, they can keep working in secrecy, as shadows still conceal their Light." and then we see five figure coming out of shadow....... Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by Young Justice cartoon and JLA: Tower of Babel 2000 comicbook * Sportsmaster make small appearance and set him up for squeal